Data management may include the development, execution and supervision of plans, policies, programs, and practices that control, protect, deliver, and enhance the value of data and information assets. Integrated data management is a tools approach to facilitate data management and improve performance. Integrated data management consists of an integrated, modular environment to manage enterprise application data, and optimize data-driven applications over the lifetime of the data. Contract management (or contract administration) may include the management of contracts made with customers, vendors, partners, or employees. Contract management may include negotiating terms and/or conditions in contracts and ensuring compliance with the terms and/or conditions.